kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Cartridges
The Battle Cartridges are devices similar to video game cartridges used by the Riders in Virtual Riders. List of Battle Cartridges - Knight= *'Follow Quest Cartridge': Used to activate the Quest Gamer Level 1 form, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. *'DoReMiFa Beat Cartridge': Accesses the Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 form. *'Dual Cartridge β': **'Follow Fantasy': Used to summon Fantasy Gamer and access Fantasy Gamer Level 50. It is an updated version of Follow Quest. *'Follow Legacy Cartridge': Visually identical to the one used by Seth's counterpart, used to access Legacy Gamer Level 100. *'Night of Safari Cartridge': Summons Safari Gamer and accesses Safari Quest Gamer Level 4. KREA-Taddle Quest Gashat.png|Follow Quest Cartridge KREA-DoReMiFa Beat Gashat.png|DoReMiFa Beat Cartridge KREA-Gashat Gear Dual B Taddle Fantasy.png|Dual Cartridge β (Follow Fantasy) KREA-Taddle Legacy Gashat.png|Follow Legacy Gashat NoS Gashat.png|Night of Safari Gashat - Shooter= *'Bang Bang Shooting Cartridge': Used to activate the Shooting Gamer Level 1 form, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. **'Proto Bang Bang Shooting Cartridge': A prototype Bang Bang Shooting Cartridge with the colorless label was given to Mac Woods 5 years ago along with a Gamer Driver. Used to activate Shooting Gamer Level 1 *'Jet Combat Cartridge': Summons Combat Gamer and accesses Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3. *'Dual Cartridge β': **'Bang Bang Simulation': Summons Simulation Gamer and accesses Simulation Gamer Level 50. It is an updated version of Bang Bang Shooting. *'Bang Bang Tank Cartridge': Used with the Virtual Magnum to destroy the enemy. *'Kamen Rider Chronicle Cartridge': Used to activate Chronicle Gamer form through the use of his Gamer Driver or Poppy's Buggle Driver II. In episode 43, Mac inserts the forbidden one to the first slot of the Gamer Driver to enter the Virtual World in order to save Nico, and then inserts hers, made use of becoming a Ride-Player, into the second slot to transform into V-Rider Chronos. Once again in Knight & Shooter, he transforms into V-Rider Chronos by using Poppy's Buggle Driver II for the sake of removing the brainwashing from his revived patient Sakai Dae while using Pause. Although Mac is not qualified enough to become Chronos, as well as bearing the side effect of the Cartridge, he plans to restore the humanity with his own will. KREA-BangBang Shooting Gashat.png|Bang Bang Shooting Cartridge KREA-Bang Bang Shooting Gashat Prototype.png|Proto Bang Bang Shooting Cartridge KREA-Jet Combat Gashat.png|Jet Combat Cartridge KREA-Gashat Gear Dual B Bang Bang Simulations.png|Dual Cartridge β (Bang Bang Simulation) Bang Bang Tank Gashat.png|Bang Bang Tank Cartridge KREA-Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat.png|Kamen Rider Chronicle Cartridge (Ride-Player ver.) - (Turbo) Racer= *'Roaring Bike Cartridge': Used to activate the Bike Level 1 form, advances to Level 2 or Level 0 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. *'Slash Slash Sword Fight Cartridge': Summons Slash Gamer and accesses Slash Bike Gamer Level 3. In Gen-X vs Racer, he uses this Cartridge with Virtual Z.J.'s Buggle Driver II to transform to Slash Gamer Level X. *'Proto Slash Slash Sword Fight Cartridge': Gives the user access to the Virtual Sparrow weapon. *'Proto Jet Combat Cartridge': Summons the Proto Combat Gamer and accesses Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0. *'Proto Enthusiastic Sports Cartridge': Summons the Proto Sports Gamer and accesses Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0. KREA-Bakusou Bike Gashat.png|Roaring Bike Cartridge KREA-Giri Giri Chambara Gashat.png|Slash Slash Sword Fight Cartridge Proto_GGC_Gashat.png|Proto Slash Slash Sword Fight Cartridge KREA-Proto Jet Combat Gashat.png|Proto Jet Combat Gashat KREA-Proto Shakariki Sports Gashat.png|Proto Enthusiastic Sports Gashat - Gen-X= *'Proto Action X Cartridge': Used to activate Action Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. **'Proto Mighty Action X Cartridge': Used to activate Action Gamer Level 0. *'Enthusiastic Sports Cartridge': Summons Sports Gamer and accesses Sports Action Gamer Level 3. *'Dangerous Zombie Cartridge': Used to activate the Zombie Gamer Level X and Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 form through the use of the Buggle Driver. Originally a white Cartridge with a blank picture, it was completed by installing data of death into it with the Virtual Bugvisor. Dan did this by letting his Rider Gauge deplete to zero on purpose and pointed the weapon to his heart. However, this cannot be used in Gamer Driver, as when it is inserted into one, it will consume the Rider in dark energy and drain the Rider's Rider Gauge, leaving them with very little life energy. Later Dan reuses it into his Gamer Driver to transform, along with his Proto Mighty Action X Cartridge. *'God Maximum Mighty X': A version of Maximum Mighty X Dan created for himself after the series' original run. Summons God Maximum Gamer and access God Maximum Gamer. Proto Mighty Action X Gashat.png|Proto Action X Cartridge KREA-Proto_Mighty_Action_X_Origin_Gashat.png|Proto Mighty Action X Cartridge KREA-Shakariki Sports Gashat.png|Enthusiastic Sports Cartridge KREA-Dangerous_Zombie_Gashat.png|Dangerous Zombie Cartridge Unfinished DZ Gashat.png|Dangerous Zombie Cartridge (Unfinished version) God Maximum Mighty X.png|God Maximum Mighty X - Paradox= *'Dual Cartridge': Utilized without a Driver to access either Puzzle Gamer or Fighter Gamer Level 50 or with a Driver to access Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 **'Perfect Puzzle' **'Knockout Fighter' *'Knock Out Fighter 2 Cartridge': Used to activate the Double Fighter Gamer Level 39 form. KREA-Gashat Gear Dual Perfect Puzzle.png|Dual Cartridge (Perfect Puzzle) KREA-Gashat Gear Dual Knock Out Fighter.png|Dual Cartridge (Knock Out Fighter) KnockOutFighter2.png|Knock Out Fighter 2 Cartridge Unfinished Knock Out Fighter 2 Gashat.png|Knock Out Fighter 2 Cartridge (Unfinished) - Ride-Player (Nico)= *'Kamen Rider Chronicle Cartridge (Ride-Player ver.)': Used to become a Ride-Player. KREA-Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat.png|Kamen Rider Chronicle Cartridge (Ride-Player ver.) - Chronos= *'Kamen Rider Chronicle Cartridge': Used to activate Chronicle Gamer form through the use of the Buggle Driver II. It is the Master Cartridge of the game. The Cartridge was destroyed by a combo Hyper Critical Sparking/Perfect Knock-Out Critical Bomber but Z.J. reset the game with the Virtual Bugvisor II to before the Cartridge was destroyed. **An unfinished version of the Kamen Rider Chronicle Cartridge which had a black label was shown in Episode 22. KREA-Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat.png|Kamen Rider Chronicle Cartridge KRC Master Gashat Unfinished.png|Kamen Rider Chronicle Cartridge (Unfinished version) Fried KRC Gashat.png|Destroyed Cartridge - Beaut= *'Heartbeat Crisis Cartridge': Used to activate Heartbeat Crisis Gamer Level X through the use of the Buggle Driver II. KREA-Toki Meki Crisis Gashat.png|Heartbeat Crisis Cartridge - Sage Knight= *'Follow Legacy Cartridge': Summons Legacy Gamer and accesses Legacy Gamer Level 50. It is a less powerful version of the one his main-universe counterpart later receives. KREA-Taddle Legacy Gashat.png|Follow Legacy Cartridge - Shinobi= *'Hurricane Ninja Gashat': Used to access Ninja Gamer. DX Hurricane NINJA.png|Hurricane Ninja Gashat - Dark Paradox= *'Dark Dual Cartridge': **'Perfect Puzzle' **'Knock Out Fighter' GGD Another.jpg|Dark Dual Cartridge }} - Power-up= *'Drago Knight Hunter Z Cartridge': Allows Action, Knight, Shooter and Racer to change into their Level 5 forms (either Full Dragon or into four separate parts: Action - Dragon Fang, Knight - Dragon Blade, Shooter - Dragon Gun, Racer - Dragon Claw). **A prototype Drago Knight Hunter Z Cartridge with colorless label, used by Graphite to transform into his Dark Graphite Gamebug form. It was recovered by Parado after Graphite's defeat. *'Hyper Infinity Cartridge': When this Cartridge is used in the second Gamer Driver slot instead of being used in conjunction with Maximum Mighty X, it grants 10 seconds of invincibility to any Rider. *'Doctor Mighty XX Cartridge': KREA-Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat.png|Drago Knight Hunter Z Cartridge DKH Unfinished.png|Drago Knight Hunter Z Cartridge (unfinished) KREA-Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat Prototype.png|Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Cartridge KREA-Hyper_Muteki_Gashat.png|Hyper Infinity Cartridge KREA-Doctor Mighty XX Gashat.png| Doctor Mighty XX Cartridge - Legend Rider= These Battle Cartridges are based off of Action's Kamen Rider predecessors. *'Mirror Advent Dragon Knight Cartridge': Based on . *'Power The Magic Cartridge': Based on Power Rider. Used to activate Power Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. *'Detective Duo Cartridge': Based on Duo Rider. Used to activate Duo Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. *'Jungle Trio Cartridge': Based on Trio Rider. Used to activate Trio Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. *'Space Galaxy Astro Cartridge': Based on Astro Rider. Used to activate Astro Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. *'Feudal Legends Cartridge': Based on Feudal Rider Orange. Used to activate Feudal Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. *'Full Throttle Auto Gashat': Based on Auto Rider. Used to activate Auto Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. *'Fury Ghost Cartridge': Based on Fury Rider Ghost. Used to activate Ghost Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. *'Best Match Fusion Cartridge': Based on Fusion Rider. Used by Knight, Shooter, Turbo Racer and Gen-X to reform their power. Used by Action to activate Fusion Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Mirror Labryinth Ryuki Gashat.png|Mirror Advent Dragon Knight Cartridge Magic_Wizard_Gashat.jpg|Power The Magic Cartridge Meitantei_W_Gashat.jpg|Famous Detective Duo Cartridge Jungle_OOO_Gashat.jpg|Jungle Trio Cartridge Space_Galaxy_Fourze_Gashat.jpg|Space Galaxy Astro Cartridge Tsurugi_Densetsu_Gaim_Gashat.jpg|Feudal Legends Cartridge Full_Throttle_Drive_Gashat.jpg|Full Throttle Auto Cartridge Kaigan_Ghost_Gashat.png|Fury Ghost Cartridge Kamen Rider Build Gashat.png|Best Match Fusion Cartridge - Legend Games= These Battle Cartridges are based on real-life games. *'Pac Adventure Cartridge': *'RBI Baseball Cartridge': *'Xevious Cartridge': *'Taiko Drum Master Cartridge': *'Galaxian Cartridge': *' Cartridge': *' Cartridge': *' Cartridge': *' Cartridge': *' Cartridge': *' Cartridge': *' Cartridge': Pac ADV Gashat.png|Pac Adventure Cartridge Clear Famitsa Gashat.png|RBI Baseball Cartridge Clear Xevious Gashat.png|Xevious Cartridge Clear Taiko Gashat.png|Taiko Drum Master Cartridge Galaxian Gashat.png|Galaxian Cartridge Nopicture.jpg| Cartridge Nopicture.jpg| Cartridge Nopicture.jpg| Cartridge Nopicture.jpg| Cartridge Nopicture.jpg| Cartridge Nopicture.jpg| Cartridge Nopicture.jpg| Cartridge - Legend Gamers= These Battle Cartridges are based on real-life YouTube gamers and at least one of their gimmicks from their channel. *'Mighty Markiplier Cartridge': *'Mighty Warfstache Cartridge': *'Pewdiepie Quest Cartridge': *'Clashing Brofist Cartridge': *'Bang Bang Faze Cartridge': *'GT Combat Cartridge': *'Enthusiastic Jack Cartridge': - Miscellaneous= These are Battle Cartridges that do not fit any of the preceding categories. *'Proto Follow Quest Cartridge': *'Proto Clashing Robots Cartridge': *'Proto DoReMiFa Beat Cartridge': *'Proto Bladed Fury Cartridge': Proto_TQ_Gashat.png|Proto Follow Quest Cartridge Proto_GR_Gashat.png|Proto Clashing Robots Cartridge Proto DRMF Beat Gashat.png|Proto DoReMiFa Beat Cartridge Proto_GGC_Gashat.png|Proto Bladed Fury Cartridge }} Behind The Scenes Portrayal The voice of the Battle Cartridges was provided by , barring the Doki Doki Crisis Cartridge and Doki version of the DoReMiFa Beat Cartridge, which were voiced by Poppy Pipopapo's actress, as well as the Kamen Rider Chronicle Cartridge and the Mighty Creator VRX Cartridge, which were voiced by actor, Adam Harrison. Notes *Each of the Battle Cartridges and the forms they produce are based on Video Game genres or types of games: **Mighty Action X is a . **Follow Quest is a . **Bang Bang Shooting is a . **Roaring Bike is a . **Clashing Robots is a . **DoReMiFa Beat is a . **Jet Combat is a . **Bladed Fury is a / . **Acrion Sports is a . **Drago Knight Hunter Z is a style game and references four-player co-op. **Dangerous Zombie is a . **FastFast Burger is a food-based game based on the arcade game . **Knockout Fighter is a . **Perfect Puzzle is a . **Mighty Brothers XX is a co-op platformer game referencing the Nintendo game **Bang Bang Simulation is a , particularity a naval warfare simulator like . *The portraits of the Carteidhes resembles the Riders and the Gamers. *Gen-X's Proto Action X Gashat is very similar to Auto Rider Proto Form's Proto Charger as both are prototype versions of the main Riders' transformation trinkets. *The Drago Knight Hunter Z Cartridge's name is very similar to Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight, the English adaptation of Kamen Rider Ryuki. **This Cartridge's use as a power-up for any Rider is also similar to the Survive Cards from Ryuki, which despite only being used on screen by the main 2 Riders of the series are actually usable by any of them, as S.I.C. entries demonstrate. *The early design for the Drago Knight Hunter Z Cartridge has more detail on the dragon head portion when compared with the final version. The label for the Cartridge was also changed. *In the toyline, the Battle Cartridge sounds can be played without the use of the DX Gamer Driver, similar to the Gaia Drives with the DX Duo and Mono Drivers, and also the Lockseeds with the DX Feudal and Energy Drivers. *All the "game stickers" of the Cartridges have the numbers '56569-4545-001132-321569-45-0012-321' and '50231887-45046-54609' stylized to look like Game Serial Numbers. Currently, their true meanings are unknown. *The Rider Gashat's concept of reformatting the Rider's surroundings and randomly spawning floating solid platforms and collectible items around the battlefield when activated is similar to the Action Duels in the anime series Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V; the difference being that the Battle Cartridges also summon the Gamer Drivers, similar to the Lockseeds and Eye-Cons. *The nature of the Cartridges used by the main riders being less powerful than the originals due to them being refined to prevent the power corrupting the users and damaging the body parallels the Gaia Drives of Duo Rider. **The Prototype Cartridges being used to either turn into a Rider or a Gamebug also parallels, yet is also an inverse of the T2 Gaia Drives. Both are more powerful than the series' normal transformation devices and can turn a user into either a Rider or a monster, but the Proto Cartridges were first, while the T2 Memories came second after their respective series collectables in terms of in-series production. *Gen-X's usage of the Action Sports Cartridge in his Level 2 form to perform a Critical Strike instead of his Proto Action X Cartridge suggests that Proto Cartridges may be incapable of performing finishers, or that their finishers are either too weak to want to use or too strong or unstable to be used safely. **In the toyline, they can be used for Critical Strikes, but have no Critical Finish announcements.